


Rainy Season

by speechlessG



Series: That Better Bloody Works [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: 貝爾法斯特的居民在某種程度上，與他們的城市極為相似。





	Rainy Season

　　Lowell Tracey這輩子沒待過雨少的地方，倫敦、西雅圖，然後是貝爾法斯特，對他而言，想見到陽光有時可能比朝公園鴨子撒出一把土司能有殘餘還要奢侈。

　　定居幾個月後，他察覺到貝爾法斯特的居民多多少少就如同他們陰鬱的城市，性格隱埋著暴烈與憂傷，肩上負著一段沉重的過去，每天每夜小心翼翼地維持不要崩垮，好讓生活繼續。

　　他總是能在Tom進門的那一刻從對方臉上讀出這一日：好、一般、不怎樣、很糟、狗屁一團。

　　身為一名優秀的英格蘭人，最後兩種狀態出現時他會讓男友去洗漱，自己則轉身進廚房，泡一杯濃茶，等待對方從熱水的滋潤中恢復些許精神，再讓那杯加了稍多糖和奶的好茶接手餘下工作。

　　但也有些時候，是他完全沒有辦法插手的。

　　例如現在。

　　Lowell已經好幾日沒有見過同居男友。Tom回來時多半已過凌晨，Lowell早已入睡，隔日Lowell還沒醒他又出門返回警局，或者其實他根本徹夜未歸。這是五天以來Tom第一次在Lowell清醒時出現在公寓。外頭正在下雨，一連下了近一個月卻依然沒有停歇跡象。Pluto小步迎上主人，亦步亦趨跟在Tom後頭，卻只換來一扇關上的浴室門，牠只能用前足在上頭爬抓，一面哀鳴；剛從廚房出來的Lowell則得到了對方的夾克與長褲在地上留下的幾行水痕。

　　他取來拖把，把水漬拖乾，打算讓男友用足他需要的熱水與時間──約莫近一小時，也可能更久──敲門低聲告訴對方需要自己的時候喊一聲，然後幫自己泡一杯咖啡，拿一本書，在沙發最能聽見浴室動靜的位置坐下。Pluto離開浴室門邊，折進客廳，幾步蹬上沙發，原地轉了一圈以後緊挨著Lowell窩下，腦袋枕在前爪上，棕色的圓眼無辜地眨著。

　　十幾頁過去，Pluto忽然抬頭，在Tom從浴室出來的同時跳下沙發，趕到主人身邊，繞著他的雙腳，在附近搖著尾巴打轉。Lowell朝男友投去一眼但沒有跟上，放任對方光著身子走進臥房，他再讀了五頁，才用書籤標記進度，闔上書本起身。

　　臥室裡的燈全暗，Tom整個人藏在被子底下，Pluto在他腳邊蜷成一團小丘。Lowell走過去，卸去衣褲，掀開被角滑到男友身邊。Tom正背對著他，赤裸的背脊弓成一道崎嶇的弧，Lowell能看見對方背心中央那一顆黑痣，就在第六節胸椎上方，他一直覺得那像個靶心，當他用雙唇吻上那一處時，如果角度正確，便能開啟某道神祕的機關，或許是一道門，敞開它，讓他通過。他第一次這麼做的時候Tom在他身下輕笑著抗議很癢。他沒再試過第二次。

　　他好奇現在是不是個合適的時機。

　　手指摀上Tom頸肩側面時他聽見對方深吸了一口氣，但是Tom沒有阻止，於是Lowell繼續，拇指往下游移到斜方肌，順著最緊繃的肌肉揉開，感覺對方在自己手下軟化，攤展。他做完後向前傾身，讓鼻尖壓在Tom光滑乾燥的肌膚上，沿著脊柱一路向下，最後停駐在那顆黑痣的位置，印上一個吻。

　　Tom立刻轉了過來。

　　「可以操我嗎？」他問，眼睛在幽暗的寢室中閃爍，「就這樣操我。」

　　Lowell曉得Tom指的是什麼，就這樣，不潤滑，不擴張，不戴套，沒有任何阻隔與緩衝。他想要痛，想要從什麼地方得到痛。

　　「你會流血。」Lowell說。

　　「沒關係。」

　　「會沒辦法走路。」

　　「我不在意。」

　　「可我在意。」他柔聲告訴對方。Tom的目光在Lowell臉上凍結了很久，而Lowell沒有退讓。

　　接著Tom說：「好吧。」翻身就要背過去。門就要關上。Lowell在通道完全封閉以前扣住對方肩膀。

　　「好。」他讀著Tom灰藍色的眼睛，試圖從中找尋任何蛛絲馬跡，「我會操你，但是我們得照我的方式來做，好嗎？」

　　Tom點了一下頭。

　　Lowell知道對方不會允許任何外來輔助，如果他伸手拿保險套或潤滑劑，門會再次閉合，下一次當Tom的心情再度蕩至谷底，需要用這種手段暫時忘卻悲傷時，他不會再求助於Lowell；而他不會讓那樣的情況發生。

　　Lowell掌住情人疲軟的陰莖，欺身向前，咬住男友鎖骨上方的一塊肌膚用力吸吮，Tom嘶了一聲但沒有躲開。直到確定會留下一個肯定會讓Tom被同事追問的吻痕，Lowell才鬆嘴，滿意地感覺手中的器官硬了一點。

　　他抬眼與Tom對視。沒問題，可以繼續。於是他翻下床，走到衣櫃下層的抽屜一陣翻找，並在Tom出聲抗議以前帶著東西回來。

　「你信任我嗎？」他跨坐在男友身上問道。

　　Tom直視著他，緩慢但堅定地點了點頭。正是Lowell希望得到的答案。他彎身握住Tom的手腕，把一圈金屬扣在上頭，另一端銬上床頭，再重複另一手。最後一步是用手帕矇住對方雙眼。失去視線，Tom的呼吸開始變得不太平順，Lowell彎下腰，把臉埋在對方頸間，默數到三，等待Tom逐漸歸於平靜。

　　他挺起身姿，居高臨下凝視著男友攤展在自己面前的美麗軀體，再問了一次：「你信任我嗎？」

　　「我信任你。」

　　「如果你覺得太多了，想要暫停，你就喊『花生醬』，我就會停下。好嗎？」

　　如果是往常，Tom會嗤笑出聲，嘲諷Lowell的品味然後接受。今天的他只是點了點頭。

　　「我需要聽你說出來。」Lowell對他說。

　　「我想要停下時就說『花生醬』。」

　　「很好。」

　　Lowell俯下身，順著Tom展開的軀體向下滑，用鼻尖掃過對方最敏感的弱點，乳首、肚臍周圍，最後是鼠蹊。失去視覺會放大其他感官，包括觸覺，Lowell知道此刻自己對Tom所做的一切都會加倍，刺激加倍、快感加倍、痛楚也會加倍。這是Tom想要的，也是Lowell希望能夠達到的，在安全範圍內盡可能地給予，滿足對方的需求。

　　他拿了一個枕頭墊在Tom腰下，讓男友的下半身更完整地在自己面前披展，平坦的小腹，白皙精實的大腿，修長飽滿的腿肚，以及那對可人的睪丸與形狀堪稱完美的陰莖，藏在未經修剪過的濃密毛髮之下。

　　剛沐浴過的肌膚帶著清新皂香。他撥開那一叢鬈曲的黑髮，握著性器張口一吞到底。他聽見手銬撞擊床頭的聲響，感覺Tom抬動腰支，似乎想要掙扎卻又壓抑住自己的動作。Lowell讓冠頂滑出自己口中，以左手包裹住龜頭，拇指繞著馬眼畫圓，另一手套著自己滑動幾下，沾上前列腺液，推開Tom腿根探入股間，往後庭探索。

　　他們沒有用其他潤滑，最好還是謹慎為上。

　　第一根手指進入時Tom抽了一口氣，繃緊了身子。Lowell感覺手中的器官軟了一點，套弄幾下以後才重新立起。缺乏潤滑的火熱內壁緊絞著指頭，Lowell有預感今晚不會太容易。

　　如他所料，第二根也並未比較輕鬆。Tom花了幾分鐘才適應那種感覺。Lowell猜想著手帕下的那一雙眼睛是否已經開始泛淚。他注視那具男性胴體的曲線起伏，隨著粗糙喘息，由劇烈變為平靜，然後緩慢地加入第三根。

　　Lowell看出Tom正在極力忍耐，未被遮蓋的下半張臉脹得通紅，他的脖頸與胸口也泛著大片紅潮，朱唇微啟，小小的髒字正從其中不斷溢出。

　　「要停下嗎？」

　　「操。別……不用……」

　　他嘗試著轉動手指，聆聽著Tom的呼吸隨著他的動作變得尖銳、破碎。「場面不會太好看。」

　　回應他的是更多急促的換氣音以及那聲低低的「正合我意」。Lowell瞅了對方起伏的胸膛一眼，抽出手指，另一手鬆鬆攬過Tom的性器，把泌出的體液也抹到自己的尖端，再將自己安置在入口之前。

　　「準備好了？」他最後一次問道，看見Tom的喉結上下滾動。

　　「好了。」對方回應。

　　於是他握住情人大腿，將自己慢慢推了進去。

　　Tom太乾也太緊了。一陣酸麻自下身傳至Lowell的太陽穴，他俯撐在對方身體兩側，強迫自己不要再前進，保留一點時間讓兩人適應，儘管在他心底有個聲音催促他立刻就動起來。他抬臉，目光掃過床頭Tom成拳的雙手卡在手銬的限制中，他看起來簡直一團糟卻又美不勝收，渾身肌理因為痛楚而變得明顯，宛如古希臘時代的雕塑，讓他忍不住俯身膜拜、親吻。

　　「你得放鬆一點，Tom，否則我進不去。」他把臉壓在對方胸口，柔軟的大腿貼著他的身側，他必須非常克制自己才不會失控把Tom折成兩半。

　　Tom沒有回應他，但是呼吸平順了一點，身軀不再如弦般緊繃。Lowell趁勢挺身。當他完全沒入時他們同時呻吟出聲。

　　他開始動，起初很緩慢，然後逐漸加快節奏，一點，再一點，目光緊鎖在Tom臉上，觀察男人被一波一波快感伴隨著疼痛簇擁至邊緣，但在他崩解以前Lowell開始減速。

　　他感覺得出Tom的不滿，金屬扣環不斷撞擊著床架。警探渴望被粗暴對待，被狠狠槌進床墊深處，最好一整個星期都沒辦法坐下，好讓自己記得他的受害人曾經遭受什麼樣的痛苦，但Lowell不肯如他所願，因為那或許是Tom想要的，卻不是他所需要的。

　　於是他一次次將床上的人推到懸崖邊卻不讓他墜落。

　　因為還不到時候。

　　如果他希望被折磨，那麼Lowell會用這種方式折磨他，好過任何生理上的疼痛與傷口，因為傷口與疼痛沒有辦法治療他。

　　但愛可以。

　　Tom在他身下不住喘氣，嗚咽，扭動，企圖主宰節奏，但手銬限制他的動作，Lowell按住他的軀幹，控制著他的感官，遲遲不肯讓他如意。

　　終於當Tom顫抖著聲音開口，懇求著Lowell讓自己高潮時，Lowell曉得時候到了。

　　「說那不是你的錯。」

　　Tom依然緊咬著牙齒不肯回應，於是Lowell重複了一次，一邊小幅加速挺動起來，但還不到Tom所渴求的目標。還沒有。

　　「說那不是你的錯！」

　　「那不是我的錯！」再也堅持不住的Tom放聲哭喊，而Lowell滿意地放手，讓他們失速墮入兇猛的快感中，被高潮吞噬。

　　片刻之後理智回籠，Lowell趕忙起身，拆去Tom面上的手帕。他的男友看上去像被人打碎以後再重組，每一塊碎片都在原來的位置上，但比原來的更緊密。Lowell解開手銬，把它們留在床頭，一端垂吊著，彷彿兩張捕夢網。狗兒不知何時已不見蹤影。

　　Tom堅持自己清洗，而Lowell堅持幫他上藥。肛門附近有些許撕裂傷，兩腕各有一道擦傷，但都不算礙事。

　　回到乾淨的床上時，床頭時鐘的指針已經超過了凌晨兩點，如果他們抓緊一點，Tom至少還能在必須起床出門以前補足近五個小時的睡眠。

　　他將額頭輕輕抵在情人肩胛凹陷處。距離熟睡僅只三秒時，他聽見Tom低啞的聲音自床的另一頭幽幽冒出。

　　「她只有十三歲……」

　　「不是你的錯。」Lowell的聲音低倦，連帶打了一個哈欠。

　　「要是我可以……」

　　「不是你的錯。」

　　Tom不再作聲。Lowell知道對方沒這麼快就能真正放下，但不急，他們有的是時間，而在那之前，Lowell會負責在他每一次漂遠時將他帶回他們的世界。

　　他抬起手鬆鬆搭在對方腰際，感覺Tom修長、乾燥的手指撫上來，柔軟地包裹住自己的。

　　他微笑起來，放任自己沉入睡夢。

　　夢裡，法希河1的水優雅地流過亞伯特鐘塔地底，鐘塔依然傾斜，也依然挺立。

　　雨終於停了。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 1 River Farset. 後述之亞伯特鐘塔就建在此河泥沼區的一處木堆上。鐘塔由於地基不穩，塔尖偏離了垂直線四呎。


End file.
